<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Become a parent #writober200 by YungWenLean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859925">5 Become a parent #writober200</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean'>YungWenLean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schönkopf and Poplin never fight over women, but there is this one exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Become a parent #writober200</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep, still #writober2020 see more in my profile. In line with https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594788 but can stand on it's own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Good morning, <em> Olivier .</em></p><p>– Mrnng, <em> Wltr. </em></p><p>– When you are done chewing, would you care to explain how come I found short red hair on Annabelle’s pillow?</p><p>– Who’s Annabelle?</p><p>– You know, long dark hair, a birthmark that looks like a heart, way too good for you?</p><p>– Oh, Belle! It’s not my fault that your girl doesn’t change her bedding.</p><p>– She’s not my girl.</p><p>– Well then.</p><p>– Hey, Olivier?</p><p>– What, another one? Just describe her, I’m bad with names.</p><p>– No, Olivier, how come I see long red hairs on your uniform?</p><p>– What’s your obsession with redheads? Got a thing for me? I get it!</p><p>– Poplin, I’m not kidding.</p><p>– What?</p><p>– If you even think about laying a finger on her, I’ll tear you a...</p><p>– Oh, what, you’re a caring father all of a sudden?</p><p>– I fucking said I’m not kidding!</p><p>– Calm down, people are staring. No seriously, sit down. She’s a kid, I would never.</p><p>– So how do you explain that her hair is all over your uniform?</p><p>– Fuck, idiot, she was upset yesterday. Oil leaked into the cockpit, pretty serious, and she just had a bad day, you know. Cried for half an hour, I held her, that’s it.</p><p>– That’s why you can’t have women here. They are too emotional, if it's not PMS then it's their period...</p><p>– She must have gotten her periods from you.</p><p>– What?</p><p>– Because you’re a cunt, Walter. I don't have the time to both fuck your dates and comfort your daughter. Be a dad!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>